Operation Disaster
by KeepMeInspired
Summary: .ONESHOT.When two bored girls start playing the harmless ‘Truth or Dare’ game, what was the worse that could possibly happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This oneshot is the result of daydreaming and is completely made out of the spur of the moment. Hope you express your opinions by reviewing XD

Summary: When two bored girls start playing the harmless 'Truth or Dare' game, what was the worse that could possibly happen?

**OPERATION DISASTER**

Nobody expected for things to go so way out of hand. But then again, when two incessantly bored female ninjas start playing what they first deemed a harmless game, the thought should have already crossed their minds.

---------

Sakura uncomfortably tugged at the hem of her obsessively short dress. Scanning the room, she awkwardly fidgeted in place. Groaning silently, she reached out to her blonde friend whose face had suddenly lit up at the sight of the gathering. "Inoooooo.." she pleaded.

"What?" Ino turned to her. "Oh for goodness's sake, stop fidgeting. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Sakura made a face. "Can we just go home, please?"

"You can't or you pay me five thousand bucks, remember?"

"Can't you just ask me another question?"

An elegant lift of Ino's eyebrow was all she got as a response. She closed her eyes and tried to get her steely resolve into place. How she was going to do what she was supposed to do tonight, she had no idea. All she knew was that Ino would definitely have her head if she would as much as leave her right then and there.

She tugged at her dress once again. She knew agreeing to play that game would lead to absolute disaster. How stupid could she have been to agree with what Ino had dared her to do.

"_Oh come on, Sakura. Let's play this game one last time. I won't let you drink as a consequence anymore."_

_Lightheaded, Sakura barely heard her and nodded her head._

"_Great! Now let's start again shall we?"_

_Sakura bobbed her head as she struggled to keep her mind straight._

_Ino laughed. "You really are a bad drinker, Sakura. You shouldn't have agreed to drink to compensate for a dare in the first place."  
_

"_Hmm-hmm.."_

"_Okay. I'm gonna ask you one last question. If you choose Truth, answer it directly. If you can't answer it and choose Dare, slam your fist against the table, you hear me?"_

"_Yeah." Sakura managed to say despite her drunken stupor._

_Ino cleared her throat but was then interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. She automatically snatched it off the counter, thinking her boyfriend Shikamaru might be looking for her. _

_A slight frown creases her forehead as she reads the message she had just received. It was from Shikamaru, all right. But its contents were way different than what she expected to read._

_Understanding suddenly dawned on her and her lips pulled back into a mischievous smile._

"_Okay, Sakura. I'm gonna ask you the question now. Ready?"_

_Sakura failed to notice the impish grin Ino was displaying. If she had, then she wouldn't have said what she said next. "Ready."_

"_Do you……" Ino paused for dramatic effect and leaned forward before continuing in a hushed voice "… still love Sasuke?"_

_A few moments of hesitation issued from the pink haired medic._

"_Well?" Ino prompted._

_Sakura glances up, takes a deep breath, gathers up determination and slams her fist upon the table._

_Success._

Now here she was, inside a bar with her body trapped in an obstinately sexy red dress and with her feet strapped to a pair of elegant bloody red sandals. Her hair had been curled by Ino an hour ago and now it cascaded in bouncy and luscious curls down her back and over one shoulder. With her lips glazed with lipstick, she felt that she came here trying to hook up with some guy or something. _Which is basically what she had to do._ She grimaced as she remembered Ino's words.

"_I dare you to make Hyuuga Neji ask you out on a date tomorrow night."_

She mentally kicked herself. She had agreed, of course, and she wanted to hang herself for it. However, she just opted to blame the unfortunate circumstances she was currently in to her lack of alcohol tolerance. How she could possibly force a stoic jerk like Neji to ask her out on a date, much less talk to her, was way beyond her. She just hoped that sheer luck could keep her out of trouble for tonight.

Ino pushed her and she nearly stumbled. "Now remember, Sakura. You have to do everything you can to accomplish your mission."

Sakura winced at her.

"Even if it meant unleashing upon him all the tricks you've stored up in your book, all right?"

Her determined tone forced Sakura to give a weak nod.

"It's Gai-sensei's birthday party today and he most specifically invited Team Kakashi to be here so there's absolutely no reason why you should worry about Neji being suspicious, okay?"

Again, a wan nod.

"I'll just sit there and you proceed to find him while I watch form the sidelines." She then left her to scoot over to a table where Shikamaru and Kiba were already sitting.

Sakura pinned her eyes shut. _ So help me God._

Neji sat alone on a far table tucked away in a corner of the bar. He continued sipping his drink slowly as he surveyed the happenings around him. The room was alive with disco music and, on the dance floor, he could see many people swaying to the lively beat of the rhythm.

He fixed his eyes on a certain group of people and stared them absently, not really seeing what they were doing. He allowed himself to be immersed in the steady buzz of the crowd. Left and right, people were chatting and talking as if this was going to be the last night of their lives. He rolled his eyes. For him, they were all behaving in absolute mediocrity. Not that he cared any bit.

Suddenly, the buzzing of the crowd dissipated as if a magic spell had swept by them. The dancing bodies halted one by one as a stunning presence mentally forced the crowd to part. Neji glanced up from his drink. From his table, he could clearly make out a drop dead gorgeous pink haired woman stealing the breath of the crowd just by waltzing confidently through the dance floor.

For a moment, he had the feeling that the woman was glancing towards him. He narrowed his eyes trying to see clearly without activating his blood line limit. But then she passed his table and he failed to recognize her features any further than how he had seen her a few meters away. The dim lights didn't help any bit either.

The crowd seemed to be frozen to the spot. All the male heads followed her while their female partners couldn't help but stare as well.

The woman went to the bar and ordered two drinks. Neji was still observing the throng of people. That is why he failed to realize that the woman was assertively approaching his table.

She pulled a chair and he caught sight of her elegantly painted nails. The moment she sat down Neji felt all the people's attention include him. He scowled. The woman obviously gathered so much attention even he was pulled into it.

A tinkling of a laugh reached his ears and he forced his gaze to the pink-haired lady who now shared his table. Wait. Pink-haired?

How many pink haired ninjas does he know? Yes, she was definitely a ninja. The way she had hid her presence when she approached the table was absolute proof of it.

"Haruno?" Disbelief crawled its way to his gut but otherwise didn't make it to his voice.

Again, she laughed. "Surprised, aren't you, Neji?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. Now that he knew who she was there was definitely no way that she could continue behaving confidently like that.

She smiled sweetly at him. "You should call me Sakura."

He tried to engulf her with his aura. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Gai-sensei's birthday. You of all people should know that, right?"

His eyes narrowed into slits. He wasn't about to take her mockery lightly. "I meant to ask what you are doing here at my table. You of all people should know that was what I meant, right?"

For a moment, Sakura slipped and he was able to glimpse her stumped expression.

He smirked, visibly enjoying what he was doing. He decided to continue taunting her. "You sure are daring, Haruno. Wearing stuff like that."

Sakura just glanced at him and lifted one delicately shaped brow. "Is that what you really want to say, Neji?"

"What else should I say?"

She smiled seductively at him and leaned in forward, placing her hand over one of Neji's. "Shouldn't you mention how breath taking I was just now?"

He eyed her with blank, unmoving eyes. "Surely, you aren't as breathtaking as you think if I still have air enough to talk."

Sakura went momentarily still. _The nerve. _

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to insult a young lady, Hyuuga." her voice as hard as steel. "How ungentlemanly." She stood up abruptly. "I'm disappointed."

Neji watched her leave. "You shouldn't have raised your expectations in the first place."

He thought she wouldn't hear but, whether unfortunately or fortunately, fact is she did. She spun on her heel and stomped back towards him. She leaned down, her scent engulfing him and her breath tickling his ear. "Jerk."

Then she stomped away from him again.

_He was such an arrogant guy! Really, I couldn't believe he insulted me like that! And there I was, still playing it coolly in front of him. I knew I shouldn't have done that! I really am stupid._

She sat herself down at one stool at the bar counter, still elegantly of course. It wouldn't do ruin her gorgeous appearance just because she was currently fuming. She ordered a drink and drank it down in one gulp. She ordered three more shots and by the time, she was finished she wasn't surprised to find her consciousness hazy and unclear. _Good. It helps me forget how that bastard boldly humiliated me._

She brooded over for almost thirty minutes but then decided to call it quits. She stood up to find Ino. She wobbled on unsteady feet. Gosh, how pathetic she must have looked.

"Miss, are you okay?"

She turned around and saw a man behind her. She just raised an eyebrow at him, clearly vexed. "None of your business, thank you very much."

She noted that her speech was slightly, just ever so slightly, slurred.

The man took hold of her elbow. Surprised, she jerked it away. She glared at him before turning away.

Again, he grabbed hold of her arm and Sakura twisted. "What do you want?" she snapped.

The man grinned maliciously at her. "You're drunk, mister, so you might as well leave me alone."

"You're forgetting, baby, you're drunk too." his grin widened. "Perhaps you want us to get drunk of each other's bodies tonight?"

SLAP.

"I may be drunk." she seethed "But my minds not clouded enough to let you insult me like that."

The man laughed. "You should be thankful, sweetheart. I'm filling up the place of boyfriend for you tonight."

SLAP. This one on the other side of the face. "Asshole."

"Bitch." He grabbed her arm and pain shot through her. He tried to drag her to a more secluded place. "Get off of me!"

"Shut up or I'll knock you out."

She glared at him. "I'd like to see you try." she tried to kick him but he instantly blocked it. She twisted her arm off but the man held on to it in a death grip. _Shit. The man was a shinobi._

She summoned as much strength as she could but failed.

The man snickered. "Don't you remember that alcohol decreases concentration thus decreasing chakra power as well?"

"Release me this instant!"

"And what if I don't?" he leaned in on her face. She smacked it away with the palm of her hand. "Molester! Rapist! Pervert!" she shrieked but her screams were droned out by the loud music.

He pinned her against the wall and tried to kiss her neck. Sakura wriggled then brought her knee to his groin. He doubled over in pain but in an instant, he was lunging right at her. "You're gonna pay for that, YOU BITCH!"

"Why are you calling my girlfriend a bitch?"

All the man could do was whip around in shock before his tenketsu was hit, causing him to slump to the floor.

Sakura could only stare. She was still against the wall and her breathing was refusing to go back to its normal pacing. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Neji reached out and pulled the man up by the scruff of his neck. "Why are you hurting my girlfriend?" he hissed in a dangerously low growl.

"I-----I wasn't. I--I'm so-- sorry. I won't ever d--do it a--again."

"Good. Cause if I even catch a glimpse of you around the village, you're dead. Understood?"

"Y---yes."

Neji pushed him full force and he stumbled over his feet as he tried to scuttle as far away as possible from the man who was still glowering at him.

At that exact moment, Sakura seemed to snap out of her trance. "I'm not your girlfriend. Excuse me." and she tried to elbow past him.

He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall once again. "Are you not gonna thank me?"

"For what?" she scoffed, which to him looked a little bit forced. "For ruining my night? No thanks." She pushed past him only to be pinned again. She scowled. "Would you stop pinning me?" _Coz you're getting uncomfortably close._

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Why? Did you say anything wrong? No! What you said was the perfect truth! You were right. I shouldn't have come here tonight. I shouldn't have dressed like this. I look like such a slut." Her eyes suddenly got misty. "Now, would you get off?"

She pushed him but he caught her wrists in both hands. He forced her to look right into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied. You actually looked gorgeous tonight."

She was speechless, breathless and helpless. She knew that no matter how much she struggles she wouldn't be able to wriggle out of his grip any more than a human person can wriggle through the hole of a needle.

She swallowed the lump which had formed in her throat. _He was much too close. _"What exactly do you want, Hyuuga? Coz I'm not gonna take any more of that crap from you."

He leaned in, making her heart jump. "Do you really want to know, Sakura?"

"Quit the games, will----------"

"I want to kiss you right now." He hadn't seen anyone freeze so quickly. "I want to take in your warmth and lose myself in your scent. I want place my lips over yours and take away the very breath away from you. I want to press myself upon you, knowing how much you would shiver just from my mere presence. I want to hold you in my arms and keep you there forever. I want to crush you against my chest and stay that way for all eternity. I want to bury my head in your hair, relishing in the soft felling of your pink locks. I want to hug you, embrace you, walk hand in hand with you, stay beside you and protect you."

Sakura was definitely _not _breathing. She stared at him, shocked at his revelations. She was in a situation right now she never ever deemed possible. Hyuuga Neji wanted to kiss her!

She sucked in a rattled gasp as Neji pulled at her hair. He took the opportunity to capture her mouth in his. He slipped his tongue and incessantly teased her mouth, asking for entrance. He pulled at her hair again, making her open her mouth as she gasped. Sakura moaned at the contact. Unconsciously, she wove her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She pressed herself against his chest, seeking warmth.

Neji's hand found her leg and instantly caressed it. Sakura couldn't stop herself from responding. The kiss was full of pent-up passion, want and need. She felt her head reel as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. She kissed him back passionately then groaned as she felt him pull away.

She opened her eyes and saw Neji regarding her with a soft gaze. She stared at his austere expression and she saw his eyes locked on her swollen lips. He leaned in again and nipped her ear, panting slightly. Sakura didn't have enough breath to reprimand him for pulling away just when the kiss started to sizzle.

"Sakura."

"Hmmm?"

She was still much too knocked out of her consciousness to form one rational thought.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

At the table, Ino shared a thumbs up with a grinning Kiba and a smirking Shikamaru.

The message back then had read:

From: Maru-maru

Ino, would you help us set up Neji and Sakura tomorrow night?

_Success_.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review. XD

I might create a sequel of this if I would receive enough reviews.


End file.
